Random Story
by Trisha Westwood
Summary: A basic story of what life is kinda like for me and my friends.


Random Story that Might be Good

I walk down the halls on my first day, looking for my friends, which I don't have many of. I am not sure why people avoid me. Am I that scary, or just a freak? I never fit in here. This place is hell, it is called school. I turn around the corner to the gym where Angie stands talking to Katie. I rush over to join them. They are a lot like me, many avoid them too, and they are just as fun and crazy. Hey, I say, as Kaylee comes striding over to join us. She is slightly different than the rest of us, standing at six feet one inch tall, with long black hair that she almost always wears in a ponytail. The thing that is most different about her is who will accept her in their group. She can walk right up to a group of populars and fit right in without them making snide comments about her. She plays sports and is athletic, _that must be why_, I tell myself. We all stand there for a few minutes, talking as we wait for the bell to ring signaling time to find a seat for the opening program.

After a while, the bell rings and we file into the gymnasium to hear the principal tell the boring rules that we've heard every year of school. _Being a sophomore is going to be exciting, and quite irritating_, I think to myself. The cool thing about my school is that the older grades don't ever reject being around you because you are younger. We all treat each other basically the same, or that is how it seems to be in my small group of friends. After an agonizing half hour of listening to Mr. Gregory talk, we are dismissed to our first class. I look down at my schedule that I hold too tightly in my hands. I have Agriculture class first period. "Well, here goes, off to Spikedaddy's class." I say as I turn away from my friends. We call my Ag teacher Spikedaddy, as a funny joke. "Oh, I have Ag first period too!" Katie exclaims. "Thank God I'm not alone" I say and we march off to room 122. We enter the room to find my other group member, Micha already sitting at a desk in the back of the room. I plop down beside her throwing my backpack carelessly on the floor. "Where were you earlier?" Katie asks her. "On the other side of the gym from you guys" she answers. "My bus was late getting here so I didn't get to find you, a wonderful day to start the school year huh?" Katie looks over at her and smirks "How wonderful." We all laugh and class starts.

I go through the paces of the first four classes of the school day in a blur. First period: Agriculture, second period: CP English 10 with Kaylee and Angie, third period: Science all alone like last year, fourth period: American History with everyone in my group of friends. Finally we arrive at lunch, hungry for food, but the food here tastes like crap anyway. We assemble at our table with our trays. I look down at the moist hamburger that was served, "You know what?" I say, and everyone looks over at me. "We might actually enjoy school a little more if they could serve something decent every once in a while." A round of laughter echos through the room and a few new freshmen look at us strange. I lean over to one of them, who I happen to know a little. "You are allowed to be a human being here, unlike in middle school" I tell her. She just grins and goes back to talking with her friends.

After my lunch period I rush off to studyhall with my whole group except for Micha. _Just as it was last year_, I think. We sit at our tables, thankful to have Miss D again for our studyhall advisor. We are all convinced that she likes us more than many of the other kids. We freely talk and laugh, knowing that that is exactly what everyone else is doing. Mr. Brooks can't tell us to "Get To Work" since nobody has any "work" to do. "See you in Pride Period" I tell my friends as we exit the studyhall room and go our different ways. I head upstairs to Plane Geometry, hoping to find a nice teacher. I walk in the door to see my eighth grade Algebra I teacher standing there. Relief floods through me because I like this teacher and he is nice enough to help out his students. The old Plane Geometry teacher retired and Mr. Scott came to fill his place. Math books are handed out and another boring class goes by. The bell rings and I jump out of my seat and rush downstairs to room 121 where my favorite high school teacher will be, as well as all of my friends. The school has come up with this new "Pride Period" where we get to know our teachers better and stuff. I think it sounds dumb, but as long as I get to hang out with my friends and Mr. Wilkins all will be good.

"Hey Sam!" Mr. Wilkins exclaims as I walk through the door. I give an excited "Hey" and walk over to my group. The Pride Period turns out to be a pretty cool thing as far as I'm concerned. I guess we just do exercises to get to know all our classmates and teachers better. The games we play are pretty fun, and I'm looking forward to this class for the rest of the year. The final bell rings and we all file out of the school, knowing we have a long year ahead of us.


End file.
